


Honey I'm Good

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean's on his own post hunt and needs to blow off a little steam. He thought a few beers might do, but then he meets you.





	Honey I'm Good

Honey, I'm Good

Author: khorybannefin

Pairing: Dean+ reader

Author gender: female

Reader gender: female

Words: 1801

Warnings: smut, dirty talk

Summary: Based loosely around the song "Honey I'm Good" by Andy Grammar. Dean meets a girl at a bar but either he's that drunk or she's that good because he takes her home anyway.

A/N: This is my first time having the dirty talk coming from the woman so I'm sorry if it's awkward.

 

It had been a long hunt. Not that it was complicated,it just circled round and round the damn drain for days. Yeah it ended up being a ghost but whose ghost and how to fix it took some damn effort. This was the kind of thing that made him wish he still had Sam with him to do research. He hated the research. But Sam was off at college and dad was doing whatever the Hell dad did. So whatever. It was finally salted, burned, and done, which meant he got a beer, or a few, and could just relax until the next job. Or at least until morning usually.

You'd seen the young guy in here before. He'd blown through last year,or maybe the year before. He looked better than he had before. Less pretty boy, more man in him. Not that the boyish good looks had dissuaded you from buying him drinks the last time. He was old enough to drink which meant he was close enough to your age for it to make no difference. You liked to think you'd aged as well as he had,growing into long legs and womanly curves instead of just new woman softness.

You watched the sandy blond haired man wrap lips around the neck of a bottle and Damn if he didn't make that look good. He had a mouth made for kissing, and other things, but that bottom lip especially needed to find is way between your teeth sometime tonight. It needed to happen. And even from across the bar you could see his eyes picking up the green from the pool table. You always did have a thing for green eyes. Nope, tonight it was going to happen. You'd been alone entirely too long and even a one night stand with this one would be worth it. You could just tell.

You motion for the bartender and get two beers, heading through the bar to his stool. It wasn't crowded tonight but it wasn't dead either. Gorgeous boy did look up long enough to see you stalking towards him, all long legs,hips, and intentions. He smiled around his beer bottle as he finished it off. You set the new one right down next to the empty and he tried to waive it off.

"Thanks honey but I'm good. Just getting ready to go actually."

"What's your hurry? It's one beer. I'm not buying you shots so you can relax," you said smoothly.

"Yeah but see I've got someone waiting for me."

"I've heard that one cowboy. Try again."

"And I've got an early morning tomorrow."

"Heard that one too," you said, smiling. You block him into the stool with one leg. "Look i know I'm not hideous and i don't give off stalker vibe so what gives? I know. You liked me better as a blond." Your eyes sparkled at the look on his face.

"Wait what?"

"I was a blond the last time you came through." Realization dawned and his smile bloomed.

"I remember!" He gave you the once over. "It isn't just the hair though. You didn't look nearly this good."

"So have a beer with me," you said, waiving the bottle at him.

"I shouldn't. I've gotta drive and just, Damn you're hot. Ok one more."

One turned into three for him, and by that time he was not driving anywhere. You'd learned his name was Dean and that he traveled the country doing odd jobs but mostly hunting "all kinds of things" he said, but wouldn't get specific. Not that you wanted to know. You accepted that hunting was a thing but your meat came from the store and you liked not knowing how.

"Come on Dean, where are you staying?"

"You can't drive my Baby."

"Well it's that our we take mine because you're not driving cowboy. Not tonight. Give me your keys."

He played keep away until you thought you'd have to smack him,but then your ass hit the side of what would turn out to be a classic American muscle car. You didn't notice at first because those lips you'd been watching caress a bottle were locked onto yours in a burning kiss that was leaving your thoughts fuzzier than the booze. You were both panting when it broke.

"Been wanting to do that all night," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"What the Hell took you so long?" You grabbed him by the front of his coat and dragged him back into you. This time his hands were on your ass, strong fingers digging in as he pulled you closer. His kiss was surer, like what was fogging your brain was making his somehow clearer. You didn't care but you sure as shit didn't want it to stop.

"Dean i swear to god if you don't tell me what motel you're in…"

"The Painted Seashell," he said promptly. "And I'm driving. Get in princess."

There wasn't the slightest hint of drunkenness to his speech now and you got in the car without hesitation. No, it was not the smartest thing you could have done but really your brain had taken the night off the minute you'd seen him. The motel wasn't far either, which helped. 

He had you in his arms before He'd even kicked the door shut and your brain was full of cotton candy. You bit down on that bottom lip you'd been fantasizing about and you'd swear the man physically growled at you. 

He stepped back, watching you in the moonlight as he started peeling out of layers of clothing. When he got down to one you started to undress for him too,matching him piece for piece until you were both in your underwear. He looked you up and down in your bra and panties like you were Christmas morning. Honestly, if the wrapping on him held what it looked like then you were going to be pretty Damn delighted too.

He took your hand and led you over to the cheap motel bed. He piled the pillows up and laid you down before climbing in with you.

"What are you doing?" you asked, confusion on your face.

"I want to watch you."

You understood as he began kissing his way down your body. Deft fingers got rid of your bra and that sinful mouth found each nipple, sucking and teasing with tongue and teeth until shocks of desire were shooting through you at the slightest touch. 

Then he kissed down your stomach until he hit the edge of your panties. He ran his tongue just under that edge, making your stomach flutter. He was so close to where you wanted his attention. He knew it too. He looked up at you as he hooked the sides, gliding them smoothly down and off. He crawled back into the bed like a porn star, spreading your thighs so he could lay there

You'd never had someone just look at you before and it was slightly awkward, but it was only because he was planning his next move. His fingers found you first, lightly touching, teasing, brushing across you until you were so sensitive you were pleading with him for more. His fingertips found your clit and you jerked up into his hand, a gasp escaping you. He looked up at you, his eyes dark, and did it again.

"Do you like that?"

"God yes! Please don't stop."

He started brushing over and across your clit, not with much pressure, just enough to stimulate, but it was working. Your body started to go stiff, little whines and whimpers your only sounds as you desperately fisted the covers beneath you. Finally your breath started to hitch and then you cried out, your whole body bending in half with the force of the orgasm. The entire time green eyes gone dark with lust watched. 

Once you were a quivering mess he crawled back up your body to kiss you but you were having none of it. Oh you kissed him all right. You kissed him like you were starved for him, but you also sat up and yanked his boxer briefs off of him. You slid your hand around him and stroked him firmly enough to make him moan into your mouth.

"Yes," you whispered. "That's what i want Dean. I want to hear you moan while you fuck me. Can you do that?" 

Dean moaned just hearing the words. You guided him down to you and both of you moaned as he slowly pressed inside. He hadn't worked you open at all and between that and the orgasm you were tight as hell but so wet and more than willing.

"That's right baby," you told him breathlessly. "Give me all of it. God Dean you're so fucking big. Feels so good opening me up."

"You keep talking and I'm going to cum right fucking now," Dean panted, groaning as he finally bottomed out. "So hot when you talk dirty." 

He pulled out slow and pushed back in until he could start moving faster. It didn't take long before he was rolling his hips into you, filling you hard and fast. You couldn't help it. You were practically mindless with pleasure and your mouth started back up.

"Oh god yes Dean! So good with your big cock in me! Fucking me so hard! Don't stop baby! Wanna feel you cum in me so bad. You like that baby? Like the way i feel around your big cock?"

"Yeah i do. Fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Do it baby. Come on Dean. Cum for me."

"Fuck fuck FUCK."

You were bucking under him, riding him as hard as he was pounding into you. You could feel when he started to go and just hearing him losing it brought you around him hard and fast, squeezing him tight as he fought to thrust those last few times. You could feel him impossibly hard and pulsing inside you and you hadn't been more satisfied in ages. 

When you collapsed together there was no question of washing up or leaving. You both lay there, still wrapped up close in each other. You knew you'd stay the night and he'd take you to your car in the morning. Knew that's just the kind of man he was. 

Just like you knew the night wasn't nearly over.


End file.
